SheenBob Kidpants: Bubble Buddy
Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants - Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) *Squidward Tentacles - Woody (Toy Story) *Eugene H. Krabs - Gru (Despicable Me) *Larry the Lobster - Grug Crood (The Croods) *Pearl Krabs - Anna (Frozen) *Grubby Grouper - Brent McHale (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Scooter - Donkey (Shrek) Transcript *'Narrator:' Every day is a holiday for Sheen, even if he has to make one up. *'Sheen:' out of bed Hey everybody! It's Leif Ericcson Day! Hinga-dinga-durgin! Ahoy, Carl! It's Leif Ericcson Day! There's a note. *'Carl:' note Sheen, went to get more giant paper. Uhhhh...Patrick. P.S. Happy Leif Ericcson Day! Yingin-hinga- dinga! *'Sheen:' Aww... so much for that. his costume away''Maybe Libby will play with me. Another note. *'Libby:' ''note Sheen, went south for the winter. Love, Libby. *'Sheen:' I don't get it. The water's fine. shows the treedome snowing inside Hey Woody! Want to play? *'Woody:' note No. *'Sheen:' Are you sure? *'Woody:' note Yes. *'Sheen:' Darn. I wish I had a buddy to play with. I know! I'll make one! Stick buddy! go of the stick which falls to the ground ''Nah... ''cuts to Sheen standing next to a pile of rocks Rock buddy! Nope... cuts to Sheen standing next to a sink Sink buddy! Almost... cuts to Sheen again I've got it! his bubble wand into bubble soap and blows a human shape-like bubble Bubble buddy! cuts to Sheen and his bubble pal on the seesaw This...is...great! cuts to Sheen going up to the Krusty Gru with his bubble I can't wait for you to meet Woody and Gru. walks in the Krusty Gru but his bubble just floats at the door Don't be shy, come on! squeezes the bubble through the doors *'Woody:' Please come again. When I'm not working. Next. *'Sheen:' Hi Woody! *'Woody:' How am I supposed to enjoy day off if you come to work anyway? *'Sheen:' I want you to meet my new friend, Bubble Buddy! *'Woody:' This bubble is your friend? his rippling reflection in Bubble Buddy's face; giggles Well, he's handsome, I'll give him that. What'll it be? *'Sheen:' Oh, I'm not hungry. *'Woody:' Well, thanks for stopping by. *'Sheen:' Wait! You haven't taken Bubble Buddy's order yet! *'Woody:' Why would I do that? *'Sheen:' He's hungry. *'Woody:' He's an inanimate object, his money's no good here! *'Gru:' What are you saying, Woody? Everyone's money is good here. At the Krusty Gru, we serves all kinds. *'Woody:' I'm not taking an order for a bubble. *'Gru:' Sure you are! Or I'll fill your life with misery and woe. Even if you quit. back into the cash register *'Woody:' May I take your order? *'Sheen:' Wait, Bubble Buddy. Let me decide for you. reads the menu Hmmm. Krabby Patty, Double Patty Patty, Krabby Junior Junior, Jumbo Small Patty, Junior Senior Sophomore Patty, Quarter Ouncer Double Pounder...ohh, it's all so good! He'll just take one of everything. explodes through the cash register *'Gru:' One of everything?! Whoopee! a tattoo on himself that has a heart and the words "Bubble Buddy" through it I love Bubble Buddy! Woody, show our best customer to his table. his eyes to a table in the opposite direction *'Sheen:' Bubble Buddy's thirsty. *'Woody:' How about a glass of our finest shampoo? laughs *'Sheen:' Sounds great! walks off and returns with a shampoo bottle with a straw in it *'Woody:' Here's your hair care product, sir. *'Sheen:' Uhh, Bubble Buddy likes bendy straws. bends the straw Huh, what's that? Bubble Buddy says it tastes funny. What do you think? *'Woody:' Gru! *'Gru:' Think of the customer. *'Woody:' Oh, silly me. I got the diet shampoo. Here we go, one of everything for Bubble Buddy. *'Sheen:' Oh no, Squidward, wait! There's cheese on these patties! *'Woody:' And? *'Sheen:' Bubble Buddy's lactose-intolerant, he can't eat cheese! What should we do? *'Woody:' We? How about take these patties and sho... *'Gru:' Woody! off with the cart *'Sheen:' Don't worry, Bubble Buddy. Woody will make a fresh batch. *'Woody:' What, is he allergic to bread, too? *'Sheen:' Actually he doesn't like the crust. And Woody, the ketchup should be under the patty. And Woody, the pickles should be on the left side. And Woody, you should... And Woody... And Woody... And Woody... And Woody... *'Woody:' Here, one of everything! No cheese, no crust, pickles to the left, four squirts of ketchup, wheat buns, non- dairy lettuce, and farm-raised tomatoes carnival-style! a bigger ferris wheel on the table And if there's anything else I can do, please hesitate to ask. *'Sheen:' That was delicious! Money's on the table, Gru! waves *'Gru:' So long, boys! You see Woody, the restaurant game is all about service. The customer is always right. Remember that, lad, and you'll be as successful as me one day. *'Woody:' Oh, you're right, Gru. I learned my lesson. And by the way, Bubble Buddy picked up the tab.Gru a $100 bill made of bubbles *'Gru:' What's this? *'Woody:' Bubble money. bill pops. Woody shows his hand full of bubble change At least he left a tip!the bubbles pop as Gru and Woody get angry. Scene cuts to Goo Lagoon *'Sheen:' Here we are buddy, Goo Lagoon. There are lots of ways to have fun here. runs up to Sheen *'Donkey:' Dudes, bury me! laughs *'Sheen:' See what I mean? *cuts to Donkey buried in the sand All done. *'Donkey:' All right! *'Sheen:' Bubble Buddy, you dig him out while I get us some cotton candy] *'Donkey:' Don't just stand there dude, the tide's coming in. laughs Dude? *Sheen puts Bubble Buddy in a nearby Port-o-Head *'Sheen:' My friend's in there. *'Harold:' Congratulations. *'Sheen:' Bubble Buddy Woo! Shake it! Shake it! Yeah! Shake that bubble butt! Yeah! *'Anna:' It's the world-famous surfer, Brent McHale! *'Brent:' Later, groupies! Anna's hand Grubby's got to go catch some gnarly pounders. Ahoo!! *'Anna:' at her fin which is dirty now Oh, I'll never wash this flipper again. walks up with Bubble Buddy *'Sheen:' Hey Anna! Shake hands with Bubble Buddy! noice. Anna loks down at her clean flipper, then starts crying. Scene cuts back to the port-o-potty It's his first time on his own. *'Harold:' Once again, congratulations. the line is longer. Picture scrolls over to where we see a sign that reads '45 minutes from this point' *'Man:' Popcorn! Peanuts! *'Lou:' desperate Ice cold drinks! *'Harold:' stops on Harold and Sheen as Sheen whistles and Peterson struggles to hold it in. He is unable to take the wait anymore Two hours is long enough! That's it! the port-o-potty door to see Bubble Buddy *'Sheen:' Hey Bubble Buddy, you're finished! Bubble Buddy away, leaving everybody to stare at them *'Francis:' He kept us waiting for a bubble? *'Grug:' That's nothing! He calls us fat! with others, begins crunching on celery stalk *'Anna:' crying as she shows her clean flipper He washed my flipper! *'Gru:' up He owes me money! *'Woody:' Gru He made me provide excellent service! *'Donkey:' with a halo and angel clothing on. He's also holographic Dudes! He made me experience high tide! Ahhhhhhhhhh! up towards the surface and fades off *'Tom:' He poisoned our water supply, burned our crops and delivered a plague unto our houses! *'Protesters:' He did?? *'Tom:' No... but are we going to wait around until he does? *'Gru:' I say we tip something over! yelling *'Lifeguard:' Hey, hey, heeeyyy! *'Protester:' Now what? *'Protesters:' Get the lifeguard! stops them *'Woody:' Wait! Don't waste this senseless violence on him! It's that stupid bubble of Sheen's that's causing all the problems! brandishes a sewing needle Who's with me? *'Protesters:' Pop the bubble! yell as they brandish pins too. Scene cuts to Sheen and Bubble Buddy relaxing. Eeryone runs up to them, all with game faces as they are about to pop Bubble Buddy to death *'Sheen:' Hey everyone! Have you met my friend, Bubble Buddy? *'Protesters:' Yes... brandish the needles as weapons *'Sheen:' Hey, is this one of those sewing circles? *'Protesters:' No... steps in closer *'Sheen:' Would you mind not getting so close with those pins? Pointy objects make Bubble Buddy uncomfortable. *'Grug:' Sheen, that bubble's got to go. *'Sheen:' Oh no, he already took care of that, but thanks for your concern. *'Anna:' No. "Go" as in… a bubble of gum until it pops *'Sheen:' screams Why? *'Gru:' You and that bubble have been nothing but trouble! It's time to end it! *'Sheen: '''No! I won't let you! Here we go! You'll never catch us now! Never! Ha! Never! ''start to get lower to the ground and the group surrounds them both again Never... *'Woody:' Enough sea-horsing around, Sheen! Give us that bubble! *'Protesters:' Pop the bubble! Pop the bubble! Pop the bubble! *'Sheen:' No! You can't! He's not just a bubble, he's a Bubble Buddy! He's my friend and I love him! Haven't you ever had a very special friend?'' sobs.'' *'Gru: ' Oh, Nickel Buddy, I'll never spend you! *'Sheldon: 'up a car muffler with a hole Funny Muffler... *'Grug:' up beef jerky ''Jerky Pal... *'Harold:' ''up a set of keys ''Boo-boo Keys... *'Man: a high voice while holding up two dice Snake Eyes... with Harold We love you! into tears *'''Sheen: So, what do you say? *'Protesters:' chanting Pop the bubble! Pop the bubble! Pop the bubble! *'Woody:' Let's get this over with so I can go home and play my clarinet! *'Sheen:' Noo... charges his needle towards Bubble Buddy in a slow dramatic manner, but then suddenly Bubble Buddy grabs ahold of Woody's wrist before the needle reaches the former *'Bubble Buddy:' Whoa! except Sheen gasp in astonishment Hey, don't I get a say in this? I'll see you later, Sheen. Things are getting a little weird around here. a bubble hat and suitcase. He waves to a bubble taxi *'Sheen:' So long. Buddy gets into the bubble taxi and it floats away as it drives off, then twirls weightlessly in the sky *'Bubble Buddy:' Happy Leif Ericcson Day! *'Woody:' He's alive. *'Sheen:' Of course! Otherwise he couldn't tell such funny jokes! as everyone walks off muttering and agreeing with Bubble Buddy's departure. Sheen tears up joyfully as he holds up a tissue Seems like only this morning that I held his bottle. sniffles They blow up so fast. tears of joy while blowing his nose and runs away. A bunch of bubbles pop near Woody except for one *'Woody:' bubble is alive like Bubble Buddy hesitant Uh...hi? Gallery Category:SheenBob KidPants Category:Jimmyandfriends